


Blankets

by 625



Category: All Hail King Julien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, andy being Nice im sure hes capable of it. 4 him, illegal felon nuzzling, nothing more than fluff reelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/625/pseuds/625
Summary: Fever doesn’t help a paranoid lemur’s mind. He just wants more blankets!





	Blankets

“Nothin’s set in stone! You can alter _any_ event if ya manage to get access to ya police records—”

Andy was interrupted by several loud sneezes and an _‘ouch, aw sheesh’_ from Pancho.

“Again?” 

“Sorry—”  The lemur sniffled groggily and rubbed his muzzle with his arm. “You were sayin’?”

Andy had watched Pancho stumble about lightheaded throughout the entire day and wondered when he would end up passing out.

Pancho seemed to either not realise or care that he was getting sick, but the bat could tell from his partner’s flustered mood. His fur was even more matted and scruffy than it usually was and he’d been complaining and irritated; more so than usual. 

Andy shoveled the last bit of earth onto their latest piece of ~~incriminating evidence~~ colateral damage. 

Pancho had a coughing fit and tripped on a mound of dirt. He steadied himself on his shovel and scowled at his snickering partner.

“Sheesh, Pancho. Don’t croak.”

“I’m dandy. I haven’t been ill in _years!_ I’ve learned that I can—” He lowered his voice and leaned in, as if being watched. “—outrun sickness itself.”

“I dun _no_. Ya don’t look too ripe! Like ya gonna pass out at any point.”

Pancho rolled his eyes and tossed his shovel into a bush. “I’m plenty ripe — I mean, I’m plenty fine — I should get back to my family.”

Andy let his wings drop to his sides. Pancho wasn’t well. “This again? Dr. S talked to you about — _that_ , right?” 

“ —I’ll ...I’ll see you tomorrow, Fairfax.” Pancho turned in the direction of his home but his rundown body was against the motion. The lemur’s vision was distorted; his visual world spinning and getting warmer. He could just about make out Andy’s higher pitched concern as he felt the blood suddenly rush to his head. 

“Pancho?”

As quickly as he had found himself outside, he found himself so lightheaded that he lost consciousness and he slipped into the dark. 

 

He came-to rather calmly; vision swirling with green and wood brown until the colours settled into recognisable objects. The ground. A typewriter. A desk and — Andy.

Pancho was on the floor at the back of the trophey emporium. 

The lemur shivered; his head hurt, his muscles ached and his muzzle felt like it was full of cotton wool. He couldn’t decide which part of him felt worse.

He would have started complaining, loudly and a lot, if not for the blanket he was very snuggly wrapped up in.

As soon as he let out a weak but annoyed groan saw his partner’s ears prick and he turned round immediately—ever attentive.

“Pancho! Ya not dead!”

The red lemur smirked and opened his arms as Andy came over to deliver a tight hug.

“Did you carry me here? And I got blankets n’ everythin’? That’s real _nice_ of you.” He began to laugh, which quickly graduated into a harsh coughing fit.

“Ya poor thing.” Andy rubbed Pancho’s back until his painful-sounding hacking subscided. “Ya burnin’ up a bit. I’ve seen this before though; goes away with rest—”

“I’m cold!” Pancho squirmed with discomfort and whined. “I’m cold n’ my head feels like it’s fulla’ mud! I’m in the dark here! You got any more blankets?”

Andy laughed. “No! I’ve got plenty of soup though! Dr. S said it’s s’possed to be good for high fever.”

“I’m not hungry.” Pancho turned his head and grumbled.

“You’re always hungry.”

“Not now!” He yelled suddenly. “Not now that I been _poisoned!_ I’m suspectin’ it might be Crimson or someone else workin’ for King Julien XII—”

Andy kissed the top of the pudgy lemur’s fuzzy head unexpectably and surprised him into being quiet. 

“It’s a cold, Panchy. Seen ‘em before. You’re not gonna die n’ no one’s poisoned ya.”

“Oh _really_ ; how do _you_ know that?” The lemur turned back over and growled at the calmer male. 

Andy took the opportunity to start softly stroking his head with his wing. That always seemed to help calm him down.

“‘Cus, for a _start_ , I’d know if _he_ was back in the kingdom, if ya catch my drift. You can jus’ get more delusional when your immune system’s down.”

“And who told you that?”

“ _You_ did, Panch! Sheesh! But you was sick then, so maybe you dont remember it. You was _real_ not good that time.” 

Pancho sneezed and screwed his brow. His head hurt and this conversation seamed vaguely familiar, yes.

“Was that in jail?”

“Yeah!” Andy suddenly cackled. “That day ya swung at that guy randomly in the cafeteria ‘cus you thought he was reading yer mind.” 

“What was his name ... Clemson, something. So smug, that guy. Didn’t he get shipped off somewhere eventually?” 

“Yeah, to New York—Pancho! Wipe your germ hand on me again n’ I’ll kill ya.” 

Pancho snickered, his smile wide despite the congestion and discomfort. “No, you won’t. You love me. You got any more blankets?”

“Not here; you can get some soup!”

The crowned lemur furrowed his brow and pouted like an upset baby. “Are we gonna have a problem?”

Andy raised an eyebrow before bursting into laughter. “What do ya _mean?_ ”

Pancho, still pouting, looked his partner up and down before reaching to hold onto the end of one of Andy’s wings.

“Me? I ain’t a blanket option. I can’t stay here and cuddle you.”

“You want to.” He used his free hand to plump up his blanket cocoon and sniffled audibly. “Are ya really that cold hearted every _minute_ of the day?”

“Dramatic. I’ll get ya something nice after I get back, okay?” He attempted to shake Pancho from his wing but the lemur’s weird little primate hands had gripped him hard.

“It’s bring your boyfriend to work day.”

“What calendar are _you_ readin’ off of?” 

“I want my blankets now!” 

“That’s my skin, ya brat!”

”I’m dyin’!” Pancho suddenly yelled in usual dramatic fashion. “I know, not in _that_ sense. Not to be Willie. But it still feels...” 

Pancho’s hand weakened its grip and drooped down sadly. The bat could tell that he was dreading the thought of spending even one moment sick and alone by himself. He didn’t exactly have good memories of being by himself.

It would only be a few days. 

Pancho was sweeter than money. 

Andy slipped his single thumb-claw into the lemur’s half-shut fist. 

Pancho, still scowling crossly with his arms now folded, looked up and met the taller mammal’s tangerine eyes. “What?” 

“Ya win, sweetheart. I _do_ wanna.” 

Pancho’s grin grew ear to ear. 

“Scooch over. And stop yelling ‘ _ **hooah**_ ’ whenever ya sneeze, would ya? It’s disconcertin’.” 

The crowned lemur giggled happily as he and his partner in crime huddled, nuzzling his face into Andy’s silk orange fur. He felt as if he could finally just melt away in peace. 

“Ha-ha, Fairfax. You love me.” 

 

 

One of the rats knocked on the door and entered carrying several gold and silver trophies.

He wasn’t really surprised to see his boss signing fake ID forms on the ground with one wing draped around a sleeping Pancho. He was in the middle of his second nap of the day; head leant on Fairfax’s shoulder with his mouth wide open, snoring loudly and drooling.

“Is you not coming to work today, Mr. Fakename, Sir? ” 

“What do _you_ think?” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off one of the days of a drawing challange I was doin a while ago !! where I drew a pancho every day cus what is life am I right and uh cus also pancho deserves his own personal sentient blanket


End file.
